The present invention relates to a flame detector, and in particular to the testing of a flame detector. The present invention also relates to a method of testing the flame detector.
Fire detectors need to be regularly tested to confirm they work. For flame detectors this is performed by using either a small test fire or a simulated flame source. A test fire is not a practical option for regular testing, and so special test torches which simulate a flame source and comprise an infrared emitter and suitable modulator have been developed. If the test torch can be used in close proximity to the detector then it can be relatively small and may be mounted on a pole. However, if the test torch cannot be used in close proximity to the detector then it becomes big, bulky and expensive. This is due to the power required for the torch to generate suitable infrared radiation equivalent to a fire. Furthermore, the problems associated with designing a suitable test torch are compounded by the need for the test torch to be intrinsically safe for use in hazardous areas.